hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Shizuka Todo
was the former heiress of Todo Trading. She was a student at Eitoku Academy, and studied abroad in France where she began working as a model. Shizuka briefly returned to Japan and befriended Tsukushi Makino. She later renounced her family name to become a lawyer in France. Biography Early life ]]Shizuka was born on October 4 in Tokyo, Japan as the heiress of Todo Trading. She studied ballet and piano from age three.Chapter 6, Boys Over Flowers Shizuka befriended Tsukasa Domyoji, Rui Hanazawa, Sojiro Nishikado, and Akira Mimasaka, who were about two years younger. She was especially close to Rui who was a depressed, sullen child until she "drew him out".Chapter 7, Boys Over Flowers Early in her childhood, Shizuka felt suffocated by her environment, comparing herself to a flower growing in a hothouse. In high school, Shizuka represented Eitoku Academy at Teen of Japan and won.Chapter 63, Boys Over Flowers College When she decided to study aboard, Rui begged her to stay in Japan.Chapter 10, Boys Over Flowers She ultimately went anyway, taking a leave of absence from Eitoku University to attend the Sorbonne in Paris, France. While abroad, Shizuka began her modelling career and became the first Japanese woman to win the title, "Miss Teen of France". Return to Japan After finishing her studies, Shizuka returned to Japan. She was greeted first by Rui, whom she embraced. The rest of the F4 arrived shortly and invited her to go drinking. At a night club, Shizuka was happily chatting with the others, when Sojiro noticed Rui was being "moody." He admitted that one of Shizuka's modelling photos was bothering him. She thought it was "sweet" for him to worry.Chapter 8, Boys Over Flowers The following day, the F4 joined Shizuka for lunch at Eitoku University. A few minutes later, two high school students, Tsukushi Makino and Kazuya Aoike, suddenly ran in, followed by a retinue of bullies.Chapter 9, Boys Over Flowers Rui surprised Shizuka by protecting Tsukushi against Tsukasa's wishes. Afterwards, she took Tsukushi to the ladies' room, where she helped her clean herself up. Shizuka mused about whether Rui had feelings for Tsukushi, though she already knew that he was in love with her. Shizuka accompanied the F4 on their trip to Atami during summer vacation. Upon arrival, they happened to meet Tsukushi on the beach. Shizuka invited her to the party that Tsukasa was holding later. She tried to refuse until Shizuka had Rui encourage her to come. Before the party, Shizuka fixed Tsukushi's hair and makeup and also lent her a dress. The F4 in particular were impressed with Shizuka's work.Chapter 11, Boys Over Flowers The next night, Shizuka asked Rui if he liked Tsukushi and admitted to being "a bit jealous." He was hurt by her statement, feeling that she was "playing with his feelings." Rui then dragged her into an empty cabin.Chapter 12, Boys Over Flowers They kissed, but Rui stopped and asked her, "How can you be so... placid?" Shizuka was okay, telling him "We're a man and woman." She reached out to kiss him again, just as Tsukasa interrupted to invite them to dinner.Chapter 13, Boys Over Flowers Pursuing her dreams That fall, Shizuka returned to college at Eitoku University for the new term. She went looking for Rui on the high school campus, finding him speaking to Tsukushi. Shizuka asked him to accompany her to a photo shoot. She wanted to deter a producer who was constantly asking her out. Shizuka then invited Tsukushi to her birthday party.Chapter 15, Boys Over Flowers At the party, Shizuka made a huge announcement on stage in front of all of her guests. She revealed her plans to return to France, where she would study to become a lawyer for the less fortunate. Shizuka asked her parents to forgive her since she hade decided to "give up the Todo name." To show her resolve, she took a pair of scissors and cut off her long hair as it would not serve her in her new life.Chapter 17, Boys Over Flowers Following her announcement, the press surrounded Shizuka, asking her questions and taking numerous photos.Chapter 18, Boys Over Flowers The next day, Shizuka went to Eitoku to turn in her withdrawal notice. She ran into Tsukushi on her way out. Tsukushi asked Shizuka to stay in Japan "for Rui Hanazawa's sake." She replied "I can't," leading Tsukushi to get down on her hands and knees. She reiterated "I beg you!"Chapter 19, Boys Over Flowers Calmly, Shizuka explained to her that she did not want to live her life with regrets. She compared it to shopping overseas, saying "I may never get the chance to buy it again." Tsukushi apologized, but Shizuka assured her that it was okay. She then kissed Tsukushi on the cheek, saying "I like you very much." Sometime later, Shizuka was seen off at the airport by a large crowd of friends and classmates, including Tsukushi, Tsukasa, Sojiro, and Akira. She asked them to "give her best to Rui," whom did not show up. Shizuka waved goodbye with a smile as she boarded the plane.Chapter 20, Boys Over Flowers Life in France Shizuka was pleased when Rui showed up on her doorstep in France. The two spent many happy days together, talking about their childhoods and walking around Paris. Shizuka soon became extremely busy when she started attending college and working as a secretary to an attorney. She spent the rest of her time studying.Chapter 36, Boys Over Flowers Meanwhile, rumors of Shizuka's engagement to French politician Jean P. Mayol began spreading around France as well as Japan.Chapter 37, Boys Over Flowers She had actually only met Jean once when he proposed to her, though she did not take him seriously. Rui later questioned her about the rumors. Shizuka told him that she had turned Jean down and then reminded Rui that she loved him.Chapter 51, Boys Over Flowers Despite her assurances, Rui, who was often left alone in Shizuka's apartment, eventually returned by himself to Japan. Physical appearance Having a "doll"-like appearance, Shizuka was scouted by modelling agencies from early in her childhood. Tsukushi described Shizuka's features as "huge eyes," "flowing chestnut hair," "eyelashes like a doll's," and "translucent skin." She also commented that she had "never seen such a beautiful woman" as Shizuka. This opinion was widely held by others, considering Shizuka worked as a model and won the beauty contests, Teen of Japan and Miss Teen of France. Shizuka later cut her long hair as a symbol of her resolve. She then styled it in a short, curly bob. Personality and traits Tsubaki Domyoji described Shizuka as "strong-willed but feminine."Chapter 69, Boys Over Flowers From early on, she felt suffocated by her privileged life, comparing herself to a flower in a hothouse. Shizuka long wanted to break free in favor of making her own life. She had high aspirations for herself, deciding to become a lawyer for the poor. Determined, Shizuka could not be strayed from her path once she made up her mind. Love and relationships took a backseat to her ambitions. Called an "angel" by Tsukushi, Shizuka was an incredibly open and good-natured person. She was indiscriminately kind to everyone no matter their background. As such, Shizuka was a popular person and easily made friends with others. Behind the scenes *Shizuka first appears in a photo in chapter six, though her existence is hinted at in chapters four and five. *In the 1993 audio drama, Shizuka is voiced by Saeko Shimazu. Yoko Kamio liked her performance, calling her voice "wonderful and very sexy." She also commented that Shimazu looked like Shizuka.''Boys Over Flowers'' volume 4, side-columns as Shizuka]] *She is played by Japanese-American actress Marie Eguro in the 1995 film, Hana Yori Dango.http://www.allcinema.net/prog/show_c.php?num_c=152613 (Japanese) Possibly due to Eguro's heritage, Boston is switched with France as the place Shizuka studied aboard. She returns to Japan after two years. At her birthday party, she announces that she will go to New York, where she will start from the "very beginning." Tsukushi later begs her to stay for Rui's sake. Shizuka then gives her some advice that is vital to the film's resolution. *Winnie Chien portrays a version of Shizuka, renamed Teng Tang Jing, in Meteor Garden (2001) and Meteor Garden II (2002). This version closely follows the manga, covering her relationship with Hua Ze Lei (Rui) and all the events leading up to her return to France. *Shizuka is played by model and actress Mayumi Sada in Hana Yori Dango (2005), Hana Yori Dango Returns (2007), and Hana Yori Dango Final (2008). Unlike in the manga, Shizuka does not make a big announcement when she decides to go back France. In Final, she gets married to an unnamed man like in the special chapter released in 2006. *Korean actress Han Chae-young plays Shizuka, named Min Seo-hyun, in the 2009 series Boys Over Flowers. Appearances *''Hana Yori Dango: Margaret Anime Album'' *''Hana Yori Dango: Another Love Story'' *''Hana Yori Dango FF'' *''Hana Yori Dango: Koi Seyo Otome!'' *''Hana Yori Dango: F4 and First Kiss'' *''Hana Yori Dango: The Musical'' *''Boys Over Flowers: The Musical'' *''Hana Yori Dango'' (2019 musical) }} References Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Manga Category:Manga characters Category:Eitoku Academy students Category:Teen of Japan participants Category:Todo family